


Encounter

by cinnamon_love, kookiesandtaekay



Category: ASTRO (Band), K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SF9 (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A Shitload of Plot, Adorable Kim Taehyung | V, Anchors, Bae Joo Hyun a businesswoman, F/M, Goofy V, I LOVE IRENE, I will make sure your heart melts, Minor Character Death, What else can write?, Will come out every Tuesday fingers crossed, Wish me luck, lol, okay i should stop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_love/pseuds/cinnamon_love, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookiesandtaekay/pseuds/kookiesandtaekay
Summary: A story about the businesswoman/entrepreneur Bae Joo Hyun with an out of this world beauty and is charismatic af. Yes, Irene is who I'm talking about, and an anchor Kim Taehyung/V with a goofy and clumsy personality but professional af as an anchor. Too bad I can't just write the whole story here because YOU would not read it.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Taehyung | V, Im Yoona/Ji Chang Wook, Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Reader, Kim Yerim | Yeri/ Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very cliche but still not cliche story about a businesswoman named Bae Joo Hyun, a cold , charismatic and beautiful woman and an anchor named Kim Taehyung with his goofy and clumsy personality off stage but the most professional anchor.

“Everyone is a moon, and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody.”  
― Mark Twain  
Bae Joo Hyun was an 19 year old very successful entrepreneur, young, and as rich one could say. Yes, she was a businesswoman but she was even more famous than celebrities. Every thing she was seen wearing - sold out. The charisma and beauty she had were out of this world. A girl everyone would wanna be like. However she was a nihilist. Her family consisted of a selfish mother, an abusive father and a brother she never heard from. Present Time- "I told you I want the reports right now Team Manager." Says Joo Hyun very coldly. The team manager says, " but ma'am-" "Right now" hollered Joo Hyun. "Roger" says the team manager lazily. The team manager comes out his colleague asks him how it went? "As usual" says the TM , his colleague infuriated "But it's your daughter's birthday how could she do that?" "It's okay, I was assigned this task before, it's only fair I finish this first. I'll just go home a little late" And the clock struck 2 when he gave her the reports and departed for his home. Yoona left the last one remaining at the office, turned the lights off and came out of her office. Driving on the highway she says "there's still traffic?? It's past 2. Seoul sure is Seoul. Oh Lotte mart I think I should buy some ramyeon. Maybe the one that they made in parasite with the steak... Ah what was it called again?? Chapagati." Turning her car around she stops in front of the Lotte mart and goes to buy the ingredients After buying the noodles she goes to the meat section and runs to get the last steak remaining.  
As soon as I put my hand on the steak another person placed his hand on as well. "oh" he says smiling, "Are you my destined partner because this is totally how the story starts"  
"You can have the steak I'll just look for something else" he says still smiling.  
"As you should" said Joo Hyun indifferently and left with the steak.  
After coming to her apartment cooking her ramyeon at such late hour ,she knew her face would be swollen in the morning but it was weekend,  
"Oh shit!" she yelped, as the sudden realization dawned on her, " I have an interview tomorrow i totally forgot!"  
"Welp YOLO"  
Morning came and the sun rose. "The interview is at 10pm" your secretary said. "Yes I know but which channel is it on?" You asked drinking your coffee.  
"It's on JTVC ma'am", the secretary said handing you the documents.  
"You Haven't eaten anything all day ma'am would you like to eat something?" asked the secretary.  
"I should watch what I eat. I want to look good for the interview" said Joo Hyun.  
"Right ma'am" said the secretary and left the office room.

*At JTVC*  
"Quite a tensed mood in here. What's all the clitter clatter about?" Asked Kim Taehyung, the anchor of the show- "News Night with Kim Taehyung" "You don't know? Ms. Joo Hyun is coming to your show today." Says his Jr. named Eunwoo  
"My show?? How come I didn't know" Asks Taehyung.  
"Because the documents were only sent this morning and that is the reason why everyone is trying so hard to look good and impress her." Said Eunwoo  
"But btw who is Ms. Joo Hyun. I've never heard of her before."  
"You have not what? How come you don't now her. Now that's a lie I know for a fact" said Eunwoo with a surprised face.  
Confused Taehyung says "I really don't though you know I don't take interest in strangers."  
"What are we going to do about you my dear Senior. Here it goes. She's a successful businesswoman/entrepreneur only at the age of 19 and she's also studying medicine, apart from that she's crazy beautiful and charismatic and a huge influence on our youth. Whatever she does is always trending no. 1 on naver be it just breathing. Her family, no one knows about that. She's a A+ blood group. And today she is coming on your show which means you need to know everything about her and you better start studying! I have a meeting see you llatterrrr!!" Eunwoo explained and ran off.  
"That brat" *tch*  
Taehyung looks at her picture and says in his mind, I think I might've seen her before.  
It's 9 pm and Joo Hyun enters into the JTVC head quarters sharply at that exact time. Gets ready for the interview and studies the questions.  
As soon as she enters the stage and she freezes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. There's still alot yet to be revealed. Subscribe and bookmark!! I hope you liked it an will share It with your friends.


	2. BAECHU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Bae Joo Hyun freeze when she was about to go on stage? What happened to her? Was it because of the anchor? I swear I sound so weird but it's a good chapter.

CHAPTER 02

I was about to go on the stage when suddenly my head started throbbing and I passed out. Last thing I saw was the anchor calling my name. 

#Taehyung's POV#  
I ran over to Ms. Joo Hyun as she suddenly collapsed and wouldn't respond to me calling her name. I called 911 and went to the hospital with her.

After the doctor performed some tests and checked up on her he came out of the VIP room and told me not to worry too much she's sleeping now. He told me to make sure she eats and sleeps well, as she collapsed due to stress.  
"Take care of your girlfriend a little more will you" said the doctor placing his hand on my shoulder and before I could clarify she isn't my girlfriend he received a call and rushed to another room. 

I went in and closed the door and sat next to Joo Hyun's bed in the spotless and quiet VIP room. I looked at her face and admired her beauty and thought to myself how could a human be so beautiful and my heart fluttered a little. 

It was 12 am and I called my director and explained the situation to her.  
In a while I fell asleep without realizing and woke up to noises of crying as someone held my hand tightly, at first I got scared but then I realized it was Joo Hyun crying while asleep. I sat there in utter surprise as I've never been in such a situation. I wondered what kind of a nightmare she must be having to cry like this and then she yelled "Roowon-ah" and sat straight up and suddenly hugged me. 

"Are you okay? Ms. Joo Hyun? .... It's okay I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere" I said trying to calm her down. "Don't leave me, stay with me I'm afraid.... Please" she said in her muffled up voice. I patted her head and back and she fell asleep like a baby. I layed next to her as she didn't let go of my shirt and I too ended up falling asleep. 

#Joo Hyun's POV#

I woke up at the break of dawn and saw a guy laying next to me in a hospital room. It took me a few moments to realize what was going on and a yelp came out of my mouth. Covering my face with my hands my cheeks got red from embarrassment. I sat up and looked at Taehyung laying next to me I got a closer look at his face and said "Waa so handsome" and then slapping my mouth for actually saying that out loud. Taehyung opened his eyes and I tried to not notice.  
He took a few moments to come to his mind and he jumped out of the bed. 

#Writer's POV#

Blindingly realizing taehyung gasped and said "Oh God ! I'm so sorry Ms Joo Hyun I did not intend to --" before he could finish his sentence Joo Hyun apologetically said, "Oh don't be, I'm sorry for being a nuisance. You had to stay with me all night even though you're a stranger"  
"Ah- No it's okay, it wasn't an inconvenience at all" said Taehyung. 

*A few moments of awkward silence* 

"Oh I forgot to tell you before, the doctor me you passed out because of malnutrition and Stress" said Taehyung biting his lips.  
"Yeah okay thank you I will make sure to do that" she said with a faint smile. 

The nurse entered and announced that Joo Hyun can be discharged, removed her IV drip and Joo Hyun thanked her.  
"Take care of yourself more young lady. Make sure to eat and sleep enough and don't give your boyfriend such a hard time, augh he was so worried about you when you came to the emergency" said the nurse with a smike. Both Taehyung and Joo Hyun looked at each other embarrassed and Joo Hyun said "he isn't my boyfriend"  
"Aah I get it, he must be your husband then" said the nurse with a chuckle.  
"No, we aren't in any kind of romantic relationship" Joo Hyun said with a surprised expression. "Oh I'm so sorry he was taking care of you so sweetly I thought he was your S.O, oh my looks like I disturbed calm waters" said the nurse and left the room. 

#JooHyuns POV#  
I got dressed and left the hospital to find Mr. Taehyung waiting for me outside. He waved at me and I went up to him. "I was waiting for you, get in I'll drop you at your house" he said with a cute smile, "No thanks I'll just grab a taxi. I've already inconvenienced you so much" I said. "It's no inconvenience, I've been waiting for half an hour already, get in please" he said with a slight pout and opened the door for me. "Uh okay if you don't mind then sure" 

*After a 20 minutes silent and awkward car ride* 

"We're here Ms. Joo Hyun" taehyung said. "Yes I know, actually I wanted to ask what happened to the interview?" I asked him, "Don't worry", he said ," I already talked to my director, she told me someone else covered for us"  
"Oh that's great." I said, "Well I wanted to thank you so will you grab a bite with me sometime?" my heart was pounding which was very unusual for me I haven't felt like this in a while, " sure give me your number I'll text you the time and location" he said with a sweet smile I wanted to look at forever, "Ms. Joo Hyun??", Taehyung said which brought me back to reality and I gave him my number and he left. 

I opened the door to my apartment and see my best friend running up to me and hugging me while crying, I almost lost my balance because of her tight hug.  
"Yah Kim yerim" I said barely being able to breathe, "JooHyunniee I'm so sorry I couldn't come to the hospital, I was on a business trip" said yeri with tears rolling down her face. " Awwe it's okay don't cry I'll cry too if you cry, I'm alright now it wasn't anything serious" I said with a big smile to make her feel better and her tears stopped falling.  
"Look at what I prepared for you" yeri said leading me to the dinning area.  
"Wwaaaaaa Home cooked food! I missed your food so much yerim ah" I exclaimed with happiness, "Eehh?! Only my food? What about me? ", Yeri said with a pout. "Ya get lost. Let me enjoy my food" I said shooing her away.  
and so we bickered, laughed and talked all day. 

#writer's POV#

*At night*

"Baechu let's go to a club, there's a new club that recently opened in this area I want to have some fun!", Yeri said. "No, you know I don't like clubs" Joo Hyun said with a disgusted expression. "Okay if you don't go with me then I'll go by myself and cause some trouble, you know that's the easiest thing for me" yeri said.  
"Aaah yeri ah why do you need to test me all day?" Joo Hyun whined at her.  
"Okay great! So you're going with me. Let's get you ready so you can catch a fish tonight" yeri teased Joo Hyun.  
"No, I'm not doing that, I'm only going there because of you. I will have my eyes on you okay" Joo Hyun said narrowing her eyes at her.  
"Okay fine, I won't cause any troubles if you go with me mother" said yeri.  
"Mother???" Yelled Joo Hyun at yeri. 

Joo Hyun and Yeri entered the club. Joo Hyun was wearing a black off shoulder dress that revealed her 90 degrees beautiful shoulders and the dress also showed her hourglass body, wearing beautiful heels. Her eye makeup was smokey with slightly nude lipstick.  
"Ah I told you I don't like clubs" Joo Hyun whined again to yeri. Yeri ignored her and left her and went to dance. "I really hate this music" Joo Hyun said and went to a less crowded face. 

#Joo Hyun's POV#  
A slightly drunk guy came up to me and said "hey there, are you here alone?" He asked.  
"No I came with my friend" I said coldly, "Oh since she isn't here shall we go somewhere and have some fun, we'll be back before she notices"he said trying to grab my hand which totally creeped me out, "Uh no thanks, I'm good", I said removing his hand.  
"I never asked you, I'm telling you to come, do you understand?" He said glaring at me "I told you I'm not interested you aren't my type, leave me alone" I told him again more clearly. He cornered me to the wall and came close to me, I slapped him which didn't really catch any attention due to the loud music and as I tried to go somewhere else he grabbed me by my hand, and it hurt slightly I guess because of the IV Line injected there a for a night, I closed my eyes because I was feeling weak and scared. He pulled me towards him but before he could do anything else another guy grabbed his hand and pushed him away and he landed on a glass table shattering it to pieces. The guy had his back to me so I didn't know who it was. He turned around and took my hand, that's when I realized it was him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He he he he he I haven't posted for quite a couple of weeks. But here I am! I didn't completely stop writing okay? I hope you enjoyed it and no promises on when the next one is coming out but I'll try to do it next week.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this stay tuned and subscribe for the next post. :)))


End file.
